Red Anger
by prouvaires
Summary: Another response to PaNcAK3s emotions challenge. Even having been drunk can't excuse Shane from Tess's wrath. Nor Mitchie from Nate's. And to Tess Tyler, revenge is the sweetest taste on earth. One-shot.


**Okay, this is a one-shot in response to challenge. The emotion is anger and the couples are Nate/Mitchie and Shane/Tess. **

"For the last freaking time, _no_! I don't want to hear a word you have to say!"

"C'mon, Tess, please?"

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say, you cheating man-whore?!"

Tess slammed the door shut was a satisfying crash. Shane leant against the other side of the door, trying to yell through it.

"I was so _drunk_! It's not my fault!"

"Nothing is _ever _your fault, Shane _I'm-so-perfect _Gray! Get the hell away from my door and leave me _alone_!"

"I won't! Not until you admit it wasn't all my fault!"

Tess yanked the door open, her face thunderous. "What did you just say?" She enquired in a deadly quiet voice.

"Um … it's not all my fault?" Shane tried hopefully, having the grace to look slightly abashed. Tess gave him one split second of hope, then:

"GET THE _FUCK _AWAY FROM ME_!" _She screamed at him, her hand making a sharp 'crack' as it made contact with his cheek. He pulled a hand up to cover the 'wound', glaring at her.

"Don't you give me that look!" Tess yelled furiously. "You deserve _everything _you get, you useless shit!"

Then she slammed the door again. It felt quite nice. Shane stood staring at the door as it crashed shut in his face yet again.

"Tess Tyler you are the _most _selfish, egomaniacal, vain girl I _ever _knew!"

"Oh my gosh … I don't care!"

"Look, it's not that big a deal!"

She shrieked at him from the other side of the door. "YOU HAD _SEX _WITH HER! HOW IS THAT NOT A BIG DEAL?"

Shane sighed and rested his head against the heavy oak door.

"I used to be in love with her, Tess."

"HOW IS THAT _MY _PROBLEM? SHE DUMPED YOU FOR NATE!"

There was sudden silence on the other side of the door as Tess came up with another plan.

"Does Nate know you slept with her yet?" she asked. Shane could hear the smirk in her voice.

"No, Tess, please …" he spoke to empty air. Tess ran down the hallway and snatched up the phone, dialling Nate's number as quickly as she could.

"Hello?" Nate answered.

"Hey Nate, I have something to tell you," Tess said, grinning as Shane started pounding on the door, yelling indiscriminately about anything he could.

"Oh really?" Nate voice was challenging – he and Tess tended to have competitions about who could find out the latest gossip first. He usually won.

"Yes. Well, did you know that your _darling _girlfriend and my _wonderful _boyfriend had sex last night?"

There was silence from the other end of the telephone. Then Nate spoke hoarsely.

"Are you serious? You're not just making it up?"

In reply Tess held the phone away from her ear so Nate could hear Shane yelling.

"Tess Tyler if you _dare _tell Nate that I slept with Mitchie I will …"

Tess held the phone back to her ear. "Does that answer your question?" She enquired sweetly. Nate hung up. Tess smiled with grim satisfaction. She wasn't going to go down without taking everyone down with her.

Shane was taken by surprise when Tess wrenched the door open.

"I thought I told you to get the hell out of my sight?" she wondered out loud, grinning maliciously as his expression darkened. "Oh, and I just told Nate, if that's what you're worrying about," she informed him, taking out a file and beginning to file her nails. Shane seemed to have lost the ability to speak. He turned without another word and stormed back to his car. Tess watched him go, grimly satisfied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mitchie?" Nate called, marching up the stairs. She glanced up from the book she was reading.

"Yes?"

"Is Tess telling the truth?"

Mitchie laughed. "I highly doubt it. Why, what did she tell you this time?"

"That you slept with Shane."

Mitchie turned a pale, pale white. Nate's face creased up.

"Please, please tell me she's lying, baby," he pleaded with her, sitting on the bed next to her. Mitchie just shook her head.

"Can you forgive me?" she whispered, a tear falling onto the page of her book, blurring the ink. Nate found that incredibly annoying for some reason.

"Why? Why would you do that?" he shouted at her, leaping from the bed and starting to pace the room. Mitchie sat and watched, tears falling thick and fast.

"It's Shane, Mitch! You promised me you were over him when you left him, and then you go and do _this_? Why? That's what I don't understand! Why?!"

He whirled to face her properly.

"I was … drunk and he … was drunk too … and so …" she gasped out through her sobs. Nate vision was slowly turning red.

"So _what _if you were drunk! I get drunk and I don't screw my ex or my girlfriends best mate, do I?"

Mitchie shook her head, hands clutching at the bedding.

"Please, Nate, calm down."

The doorbell rang. Nate stormed downstairs, Mitchie following. He yanked the door open and couldn't quite believe it when he saw Shane standing there. Despite being a couple of inches shorter than his friend, his expression still had Shane cowering.

"How dare you! You have got bloody cheek, you have? Do either of you have any idea what you've just done?" he yelled angrily. "No, of course you don't because it was you that did it!"

With that parting remark, he stalked out to his car, fired up the ignition and roared round to Tess's house, muttering angrily to himself and crossing red lights without a second thought.

He banged on the door when he got there. Tess opened the door and smiled when she saw him there.

"Hello, you. Did Shane go round to yours, then?"

"Yes," his tone was still surly, and he couldn't believe that Tess was being so flip about the whole situation. She noticed this.

"Hey, calm down. I have a plan to get them back."

He took deep breaths, liking the sound of that. His smile took on a decidedly suggestive side as she moved closer to him.

"I think I guessed your plan," he murmured as she pressed herself up against him. She smiled and then kissed him hungrily without another word. They staggered back inside the house, slamming the door shut behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tess? Nate?"

"Please come out, you guys. We just want to talk."

Shane and Mitchie were outside Tess's house, banging on the door with no response.

"We know you're in there!" Shane yelled in exasperation. "Nate's car's here."

Suddenly, an upstairs window flew open and Tess leaned out, wrapped in a sheet, her hair a mess and her lips swollen.

"Do you mind?" she called down, "we're a little busy right now. Come back in ten minutes."

Then they heard Nate's voice come from inside the room.

"Ten minutes? I can last longer than that!" and Tess giggled and snapped the window shut.

Shane and Mitchie were left staring at each other, furious.

**Did you guys like it? I'm not so good with one-shots. I don't feel there's enough time to develop the characters, but actually they're quite fun to write. Leave a review, tell me what you thought? I like writing a mean Tess, she's more interesting.**


End file.
